Our Lost Souls
by FaythlessAngel
Summary: Sophie is just your average everyday girl, right? Well she apparently has drawn some big attention from the least desirable of people. It takes a young vampire to fix things... can he? Rated M for language and later chapters
1. Sophie's Rescue

**Our Lost Souls**

I. Sophie's Rescue:

"Oh no, I'm late!" she exclaimed as she grabbed her backpack and ran out the door. It was Sophie's first day of school after just being transferred from her grandmothers in America, back to Japan, and she was late. She continued to run through the streets of Japan, but soon stopped as she could no longer breathe. She took a few moments to catch her breath and observe her surroundings. "Oh, bugga. I'm lost..." she whined, sighing heavily. "Of all days to get lost..."

She started to walk the way she had came, figuring she couldn't just stand there and whine all day. Passing by a side street she heard a whistle, which she knew was to catch her attention.

"Hey there." came a deep voice from behind her. She spun around and came face to face with a sand-blonde haired man.

"This little mouse looks lost."

"Oh no. I'm not lost. I'm going home." She lied.

"This little mouse looks thirsty."

"Bugger off you freak." as she turned to run the other way, another man blocked her path, a sneer on his face.

"Bejesus! What is this? A freak's parade!?"

"Look you scared her. You scare all the girls." joked the sand-blonde man.

The dark-haired man scoffed. "I don't care. She looks even cuter when she's scared."

A few blocks away, a young man sensed something was just very wrong, and rushed to figure out what it was without second thought. He finally came upon Sophie's distressful little scene and quickly aided her.

"Oh, sweetheart. I've been looking everywhere for you. Sorry to have kept you waiting." he said as he draped his arm affectionately around Sophie's tense shoulders. She side glanced him, weirdly, thinking _'Who the hell is this idiot?!'_

"Hey back off! We're busy." said the sand-blonde haired man.

"Really? It looks like you were just leaving."

"You're a smart ass twit." The other man snarled, throwing a punch at him. Smirking, the young man easily dodged the attack and smacked the man's head into the brick wall. As the man slid to the ground with a thud, the blonde attacked next barely grazing his shoulder. He grabbed the man's wrist, twisted him around, and shoved him to the ground.

"It's not nice to pick on defenseless young ladies." he snarled, stepping on the base of the man's neck to emphasize his words.

As he backed up to stand next to Sophie, the blonde got up and tried to throw another punch. "Don't you know when to stay down?" the young man taunted, kicking him in the knee with a loud crack, which brought him to the ground again. "I can't believe you men were so stupid as to attack MY fiancé, looks like I will have to kill you now."

The blonde hair man drew up to his full height and peered down at him. "And why the hell should we be scared of your lame little ass?! WHY THE HELL?!?!"

The young man tilted his head to the side and said in a low deadly whisper, "I'm Howl."

As soon as these words were said, both men shrunk back, the dark-haired man whispering, "No fucking way! It's the VAMPIRE!"

Both men turned tail and ran as Howl's figure slowly became larger, dark and menacing.

Chuckling, Howl calmed and turned to find Sophie recoiling away from him, a bottle of mace in her hand, pointing directly at him.

"I assure you I mean you no harm. I was here to help you. You're lucky I came by when I did." he said extending a gentle hand to her.

"You're... you're a vampire... HOW THE HELL CAN YOU MEAN ME NO HARM?!" She shrieked. "You're the vampire that eats the hearts of pretty young girls!"

Howl sighed. "And you believe everything you hear? Yes I may be a vampire, but I do not eat hearts, like those stupid rumors say. Trust me, I won't hurt you."

Timidly reaching her hand out to his, she reluctantly put away the mace.

"What's your name?"

"Sophie."

"Well, Sophie, where were you headed?"

"Well I _**was**_ heading off to class, but I got lost. It's my first day in the city."

"If you don't mind, I would like to escort you there to avoid more problems. Which school do you attend?"

"Juuban High."

"Well let's be off then."

Even as he started walking she didn't follow.

"What is it? Are you really that curious as to how I knew you were in trouble and where to find you?"

Her eyes widened in shock. "Wh- How did you know I was going to ask?"

"I'm a vampire, I can read minds." He said with a smile.

'_Great. THIS idiot reads minds.'_

"I heard that!"

"I'm sorry!" She squeaked as she ran to catch up with his retreating back. "So uh... why did you make up that I was your fiancé?"

Howl shrugged. "Couldn't come up with a better lie, and at the moment, it seemed to be the better choice to have to most effect."

"You're a weird one...You sure you're not going to eat me?"

"No, I'm not," he chuckled, "But I can think of a few things I could do to you that we would both enjoy... _greatly_."

Sophie's eyes widened. "You Lech!"

Leaning close into her, a wide boyish grin spread across his handsome face. "Just kidding! I'm not a man whore! Now how about getting you to school woman before you attract anymore unwanted attention?"

"What could be worse than attracting that of a vampire?" She snipped back.

Scratching his chin in mock thought, he replied, "Well... the 2 men in the gang I just saved you from could quite possibly still be hanging around and well... If I leave, who knows what will _happen _to you."

Sophie gulped nervously in reply.

Howl laughed. "Don't worry, I'm a nice guy so I won't let you get hurt, besides, you intrigue me. This is the longest I've been near a human in a while."

"Really?" she inquired, cocking a curious eyebrow.

"Yup."

"So then uhm... why are you here now?"

He flashed a bright smile at her. "Marking my territory and claiming everything in it."

"Everything... you mean... humans??? ME?!"

He leaned in again and grinned. "Yup. You be a good girl and maybe I'll make you my wife!"

Whack!

"Ow! My face!" He whined.

Sophie growled in reply. "Wife my ass. Just escort me to school like you said and quit being a Lech. I'm already in a bad mood." And she marched off.

"You don't even know where you're going so you better wait for me!" He called out to her retreating figure.

She stopped and stuck her tongue out at him. "Well get a move on then!!! Huh? Where'd he go???" She looked around frantically for a moment, Howl nowhere in sight. "Howl? Hello???"

"Right here mouse!" He called from above her.

"What the...!" Looking up, she barely caught sight of him as he swooped around behind her and lifter her up into the air.

"Ahh!! Oh. My. God. PUT ME DOWN!!!" She shrieked.

Drawing her closer, he whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, I won't drop you."

Reluctantly moving in tighter into his arms, she forced herself to calm and trust him, and just closed her eyes, praying they would get there quickly, lest he crash into a tree.

When they arrived at the school, He let her down gently. "You can open your eyes now Sophie."

"Hmm???" Slowly opening one eye, then the other, she threw herself down to the ground and kissed it. "Never again..." She moaned dramatically.

Laughing, he brought to her feet and ran a quick finger across her lips. She gasped at the sudden gentle gesture.

"You shouldn't kiss something so dirty." He said as a matter of factly. "I told you I wasn't going to let you fall silly woman."

She huffed in reply and once again stuck her tongue out at him.

"Keep doing that and your face is going to get stuck that way, and it would be a shame too, you have really a quite pretty countenance."

Sophie couldn't help but blush as his words. It was so hard to believe he was really the vampire that everyone said was a monster. He was just so different. His eyes... His beautiful green eyes... just seemed so lonely.

"Hello, sweetheart, back to earth."

"Hmm what?"

"You were staring at me with that blank human expression on your face, Sophie."

"I was? I'm sorry. I have to go inside now... I am so late... thank you for dropping me off." She said, bowing slightly.

"Not a problem... And I will accompany you inside. I will check you in."

"What? You can't!"

"I insist!" He urged, and took her arm by the elbow and led her inside the main office.

"Trust me, there will be no problems."

"Hello miss?" He softly inquired at the office lady, who was busily enamored with her gossip magazine.

"Yes sir? If it's a late student please show some I.D. And a good excuse too, if any, I've heard them all." She droned.

"I don't think all that will be necessary ma'am."

"Oh really and why is that?" She said looking up finally. "Oh my god! Oh my god! It's... Akiyo Higurashi!!! Oh sir, I am so very sorry!!! This young lady... name?"

Sophie stared wide eyed at the woman, not acknowledging her question.

Rolling his eyes, Howl answered. "Sophie. Sophie Mitsukoshi."

"Mitsukoshi... Well its 2nd hour now please head to Miss Sulliman's class in 201."

Howl smiled and headed her in the right direction. "See, I told you, no problems."

"Did she say Higurashi?" Sophie asked, looking up at him. "As in _THE _Higurashi??? Cybertronics??? The old money family that like...owns this entire city? Almost...practically all of Japan???"

"Yes... You're wondering why the richest man in Japan has a vampire son? Well Sophie, sweetheart, we're all vampires. Oh dear I've said too much. You have to get to class." He said curtly, a smug smile on his face, and gave her a nudge.

"Hey wait a second I'm not done..." She trailed off, noticing he had just vanished.

'_Damn. What gives? Asshole.'_

'_I heard that."_

'_WHAAAAT?!??! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!'_

'_No can do, I think you're a rather interesting human. You let a vampire walk you to school. You are a weird one. We'll talk later. Bye.'_

'_Hey, hey you wait just one minute mister!'_

'_What is it Sophie?'_

'_Why did you save me?'_

'_Like I said, you intrigue me.'_

'_Intrigue? You make me sound like a research specimen!'_

'_Oh no, never. You really should get busy with school, I promise you, and we WILL meet again.'_

'_Oh and what makes you so sure?'_

No response.

"Oh... Jeez!!! freaking asshole! Oh well... He was cute though... and a vampire at that... maybe I amweird..." she mumbled, and marched off to class.


	2. Sophie, You Intrigue Me

**Our Lost Souls**

I. Sophie, You Intrigue Me:

"Ah, welcome Mr. Higurashi!" The old man welcomed Howl as he entered the conference room of Cybertronics, his old smile reaching his wrinkled eyes.

Howl smiled at the old man and bowed. "Mr. Fujihara, I told you, please, just call me Akio, there's no need for formalities."

The old man shook his head and laughed, motioning for Howl to sit at the head of the table. "Nonsense son, you are my best friend's fruit of his loins, the man I respect the most above all save my father and god."

Howl smiled broadly again and shook his at the old man. "Oh Mr. Fujihara...as kind and senile as always. I'm sorry for being late, a young lady needed assistance and I offered my services."

Fujihara raised a curious brow. "You services? You weren't being lecherous, were you Akio?"

Howl shook his head. "Of course not, I have more respect for people than that!"

He chuckled. "I just know your father always had a weakness for beautiful women when he was your age, got smacked so many times we lost count after the first few days of his womanizing ventures."

Howl laughed softly. "No, never. She hit me at the slightest notion that I was being fresh. It was...Refreshing for once, to have woman stand up to me like that, instead of fawning and clinging to my side." Sighing and clearing his throat, he changed his air to a more business like one. "Now, Mr. Fujihara, would you please send for our partners and get this meeting going?"

The old man nodded and pressed the button on the intercom. "You all may enter the conference room now."

_20 minutes later..._

'_I wonder how Sophie is holding up in her classes right now... Damn, I should have kept a line to her thoughts instead of cutting her off when I did. I really need to stop dyeing my hair; the chemicals are really killing my brain...'_ Howl thought, twirling his pen between his fingers, pretending to pay attention to what's his name... oh yes, Mr. Ukitaka.

"This will suffice, right Mr. Higurashi?" He asked.

Howl silently observed the man for a moment, trying to remember what in the hell he was talking about, until his gaze fell on the projected chart for the following years income. His eyes grew large with excitement.

The poor man gulped, shrinking away from the projector as Howl jumped up and towered over him. "It's not enough, is it?" He squeaked.

This little human's reaction was killing him!!! He busted out with laughter and spun the man around. "Are you kidding?! This is more than enough! You are amazing Ukitaka! I knew you were a good accountant!"

The man let out a small yelp as Howl set him down again next to the projector once more. The rest of the men in the meeting burst out with laughter and their soon to be new Boss' childish glee.

"Just like your father my dear boy, just like your father." Mr. Fujihara chuckled, giving another wrinkled grin.

"Just like me you say?"

The whole conference room fell silent and all eyes turned on the shadowy figure that loomed in the open conference doors.

"Mr. Higurashi! Sir!" All the men stood up and bowed in respects to the man that practically owned the country.

Howl grinned as his father strolled in. "Father! Look at this! The following year's income projections, they're off the charts!"

He smiled down at his son and patted him on the back. "You did good hiring this man." He commented, leaning his head in the direction of Howl's accountant.

The little man bowed. "Th-thank you, it is an honor working for you and your family." He said quietly, bowing.

Mr. Higurashi belted out with a deep booming laughter that still left Howl feeling like he was a little boy to this day. "No need for the formalities, the bowing! We're not dead yet! We still have breath in our lungs and life in our bodies! Save the grim respects for those who have succumbed to the grave! Loosen up men!"

Mr. Fujihara gave a wrinkled toothy grin. "Ah, Kenji! I swear man, you don't age at all! Barely in body, but none in that spirit of yours!"

Howl's father gave a deep chuckle and patted Howl on the back. "I have to keep up with this young man, Fujihara. He's gonna own me someday!"

Howl shook his head. "I can only hope to be half the leader and man you are father."

Kenji smiled wearily down at his son. 120 yrsold and talking like he's 12. "This meeting is over. You men may go home, enjoy your families, celebrate; you will be under good wings with my son."

And with that, the men mumbled their last respects and bowed, exiting the room leaving only Kenji and Howl.

Motioning for his father to sit down, he pulled up a chair himself and looked silently at the mountain of a man.

Kenji sighed and waved a hand, closing the conference room doors. "Howl... summon Calcifer in here please."

He nodded. Within moments, Calcifer materialized in the corner of the room, bowing. "You called your highness?"

Kenji looked at him with a lazy eye. "Please inform Howl of what he has to do now that he has secured his human provinces."

Calcifer nodded, and produced a large scroll from the folds of his coat. "Master Howl, if I may." He said, nodding towards a chair.

Howl nodded. "Go on."

"Now that you have your human affairs under wing, you must now take care of yours in our world."

"This isn't going to be as easy as a few meetings here and there, is it?" Howl inquired furrowing his brow.

'I'm sorry Milord, but you're right, it is not." Clearing his throat, Calcifer started again. "For some reason, there have been increased darkling activities along your majesties' borders. There is someone instigating them, and my men in the Shadow Guard believe it may be one of us, within your castle."

"Father, what is this?" He growled. "What are darkling's doing in my territory?!"

Kenji sighed and massaged his temples. "Boy, I have been king for 1000 years, and that territory has been mine too, and still is. I'm just as angry as you are. I do not know what they are doing but I trust Calcifer is doing all in his power to find out."

Gritting his teeth, Howl relaxed back into his chair. "Calcifer?"

"Yes master Howl?"

"Gather all the information you can, any and all leads to the traitor also. And..." He added darkly, "If any of them step one filthy shadow into our territory, take their heads."

Calcifer bowed deeply. "Yes, your highness." And with that, he vanished from the room once more, leaving father and son to sit in silence once more. Howl sighed as his thoughts drifted back to Sophie.

His father raised an eyebrow. "A woman?"

Howl jumped out of his chair. "Father, how many times have I said not to read my mind?!"

He chuckled. "I couldnt help it, you had such a human expression on your face. So what's she like?" He inquired.

Howl smiled and leaned back. "She's wierd one. Knew I was a vampire, and still let me take her to school."

"Oh really? And how did this come about?"

"When I was on my way to this meeting, I sensed a massive mount of fear and distress waving over not to far from where I was. I acted on instinct and went to help her, she was being accosted by two thugs from that gang that the Shadow Guard has been keeping under wraps."

The older man nodded. "Well... from prying further into your thoughts I see she smacked you for being fresh. Feisty young thing."

He growled. "DAD! Stay out of my head!"

"Thats what she said."

"Bite me."

"Howl thats not funny."

"It wasn't supposed to be."

Kenji rolled his eyes at his son and chuckled. "You're going to go see her again, arent you?"

Howl thought deeply for a moment, then replied. "Yes, yes I will. She's rather interesting... She wasnt completely afraid of me, but she didnt fawn over me like the vampire women either."

"She doesnt know we're royalty."

He shook his head. "I dont think it would really matter to her. She just goes about her business, and what I gathered from her thoughts and memories..."

"And you told me to stay out of your head!"

"Father, please! I couldnt resist. I'm strongly attracted to this human, and I want to know why! She's just...so very different from the other women I have met. She's...refreshing to be around."

He looked up suddenly at the clock. "Father, you'll have to excuse me, but I do believe she gets out of school now!"

Kenji nodded. "Go on. Watch out for any signs of the dark shadows though."

"Yes, I will. See ya later!" And with a whirl of raven black feathers, he vanished out of the room. Kenji sighed and looked out the window. "Melya, if only you could see your son now..."

_Back with Sophie..._

Miss Sulliman looked up silently as Sophie rushed into her classroom. "And you are?"

Just before she could answer, the phone rang. "Hello Miss Sulliman's... Oh is that so? Higurashi? Right... Ok, thank you dear..."

"So, Sophie, is it?" She said hanging up.

She nodded. "Well... since you couldnt help your absence this morning I will run copies of the notes I gave out for you. Please take a seat over there, next to Sachi." She said, pointing to an empty desk next to a rather timid looking girl.

Sophie nodded and bowed. "Yes Ma'am." And with that, made her way to her desk. "Hello, I'm Sachi...welcome to Juuban."

She smiled. "Hi Sachi, thank you so much...so how exactly does this class go? I've been going to schools in America most of my life so I"m a tad lost."

The girls eyes widened. "Whats a well to do Japanese girl like you oding in America?"

"My mother died...and my father...I dont know, so I had to live with my grandmother." Sachi bowed her head. "I'm sorry for my rudeness Sophie."

She shrugged it off. "Oh, its alright I dont mind."

"Ahem."

The girls looked up to see Miss Sulliman standing over them. "Well Sophie now that you made friends with the smartest student I have would you mind paying attention?"

"Oh, I am so sorry Miss Sulliman!" Sachi and Sophie said together. Miss Sulliman smiled. "Its alright dear, I just recieved your files...you havent been in Japan for a long time, it might take you a while to adjust. Just be quiet in my class, pay attention and take good notes and you'll pass my dear."

Sophie nodded. "Yes Ma'am."

The rest of the day went by so fast for Sophie, for luck favored her for once, and she had Sachi in everyone of her classes, and the two were quickly becoming good friends.

"Sophie... do you think maybe you can come over sometime? Meet my family? I 'm sure they would love you!" Sachi asked as they were dismissed from school. Sophie smiled. "I'll see when I can... I'm staying with my sister and she's my transportation when I'm not headed to school."

"Oh okay... Oh who's that?" She asked, pointing to a young man at the crosswalks to student parking, waving and grinning at Sophie. Her eyes widened. "Howl... what's he doing here?" she breathed.

"Howl?" Sachi squeaked. "Did you say..."  
"Yes Sachi, and dont worry, he doesnt eat hearts!"

Sachi jumped back as Howl magically appeared right infront of them. "Hello Sophie dear!" He chirped, bowing deeply and kissing her hand.

Whack!

"Ow, Sophie dearest thats the second time you have struck me today!" He moaned, rubbing his red cheek.

"Well, I had to make sure you weren't trying to be Lecherous!"

"Oh women... and you are Sachi, no?" He inquired, turning to the frightened girl. "Y-Yes..."

He chuckled. "Yet another I have to convince I wont hurt. Oh boy, I'm in a predicament." He joked, scratching his head. Sophie smiled at his boysihness.

_'He's so cute...' _

_"Why thank you.'_

_'Howl...'_

_'Yes Sophie?'_

_"Get. Out. Before. I. Slap. You.'_

_'Yes Ma'am!'_

Howl grinned at her. "You are quite violent, my dear."

Sachi looked at Howl, then Sophie, then Howl again.

_'They actually look cute for each other. He definitely likes her.'_

_'Really, you think so?' _

"AHH!!!" She shrieked as Howl's voice echoed through her mind.

"I am so sorry for that." He apologized, bowing.

"What...? Oh Howl, were you reading that poor girls mind?"

"Guilty."

"Oh Sachi." She gave the girl a hug. "It's ok, its a bad habit of his."

Sachi nodded. "I always thought the vampire mind reading thing was a myth. Holy crap that was so wierd! Don't do that again!"

Howl grinned and nodded. "Sophie, if you dont mind, I'll escort you home."

She shook her head no. "Oh no, nah-uh! I am NOT flying again! That was freaky!" He chuckled. No, I brought a car this time." He said, motioning to a silver Aston Martin parked near the school's gates.

"Oh."

"Do you need a ride too?" He asked, turning to Sachi. She quickly shook her head no, and pointed to a black 350Z. "No, it's alright, I drive."

She quickly scrawled out her number on a piece of paper from her purse and handed it to Sophie. "Call me when you get home, ok?" She sqeuaked out, giving her a quick hug and rushing to her car.

"I seem to have that affect on people..." Howl joked as she sped off. Sophie rolled her eyes and tucked the paper in her jacket pocket. "Well can you blame her? Everyone apparently thinks you're a savage womanizing, pretty girl heart eating demon. How did that come up anyway?" She inquired as they got in his car.

"Well..." He started as they pulled off of school property,"A while back, a woman wanted me, and I refused her, for she neither beautiful in personalitly or countenance. She was a spoiled little wench from...well..." He quickly covered up his slip, not quite ready to reveal to Sophie he's royalty. "Lets just put it this way, she was a witch, and when I refused her my affections and body she tried to take my heart when I was sleeping. Needless to say, before she could kill me I got her first and her heart as payment for attacking me. If I didnt, who knows she might have killed my family off next. She is a witch after all."

"Oh... you did kill a woman then?" Sophie said quietly, scooting closer to the passenger side door. Howl sighed. "I was defending my life, and quite possibly my family too. I didnt eat her heart, or anything like the rumors say. I havent killed at all since then. I dont kill needlessly. No one has the right to take another's life, we arent made to make that judgement."

He placed a gentle hand on hers. "I told you, you have nothing to fear from me, I wont hurt you."

"I hardly know you."

"You're in my car."

"I'm wierd like that."

"I like that."

"You're strange Howl."

"As are you, Sophie. But you are a breath of fresh air for me. You're not like the annoying women that pursue me for my looks and wealth. HEck, you have no attraction to me at all. And strangely, I like it."

"Like i said, you're wierd." She giggled. He smiled. "Oh look, we're here."

Sophie looked up to realize they were sitting in her sister's driveway. "Woah... wait how did you... were you reading my mind again?"

"Yes, but for a good reason, we were have an intelligent conversation between the races."

She laughed. "Thank you again, Howl." As she stepped out the door. "Woah!! Really, you have to stop doing that!" She squeaked out as he appeared in front of her in a flash. He grinned. "May I escort you to your door? I wont try anything, I cannot come into your house unless you invite me anyways."

Sophie shook her head and smiled. "Whatever." As he linked her arm with his and led her up the driveway and to the fromt door. Just as Howl was about to kiss her hand, the door flew open. "SOPHIE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! YOU ARE 10 MINUTES LATE LITTLE SISTER!! AND... oh... hello... who is this?"

Sophie and Howl blinked for a moment. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sophie's sister, Lettie. Who the heck are you?"  
"I'm Ho-"

"This is Akio Higurashi." Sophie cut in quickly.

_'She is DEATHLY afraid of vampires she'll try to kill us both and ramble off at the mouth for hours is she found out who you really were!"_

_'Oh... okay. Hey! Can i read your mind now?'_

_'No.'_

_'You're in mine! So it's only fair Sophie!'_

_'I was saving us both from my sister.'_

_'oh, bite me.'_

_'Thats your job.'_

_'Shut up.'_

"Uhm hello, I'm still here." Her sister snipped, waving her hands at them. "Sophie how the heck did you manage to snag the richest man in Japan on your first day back?"

"I... uh.. well you see I didnt SNAG him, he's just-"

"I helped her out earlier today she got lost on the way to school and I only seen it fit to make sure she got back home okay too."

Sophie mouthed "Thank You" to him. He smiled and nodded. Lettie looked suspicously between them. "You're not trying to get in my sister's pants?"  
"Goodness no! I"m not a man whore for the second time today!"

"Second? Oh whatever. So you're not the playboy the media makes you out to be?"

"No."

"Lettie, stop it!" Sophie squeaked at her.

"Hmph." She quickly plastered a smile on her face. "Well okay then! Sophie you get inside now, dinners getting cold. Thank you, Mr. Higurashi."

He bowed. "Welcome." He turned to Sophie. "See you later sweetheart." Sophie blushed. Wow, this man was just rally blunt and straight forward. Her blush turned a deeper shade as he kissed her hand and marched back to his car, grinning and waving at her as he drove off.

Lettie nudged her. "You go girl!"

"Oh shut up Lettie."

She laughed. "Now I can go to work tomorrow and brag I had the Hottest man in Japan at my doorstep."

Sophie smiled and shook her head as she went inside. Lord, my sister is a trip.


	3. One Long Night

**Our Lost Souls**

**Hello everyone! I do hope that you are enjoying the story so far! It is the first time I am using these characters, so please bear with me! **

**Thank you to:**

**OneRogueAngel –****for the reviews and support**

**And**

**Pnkrockninja101 – ****for being a great best friend and editing my mistakes.**

**That's it for now, and thanks the rest of you who have read, and enjoy!**

III. One long night:

Sophie sighed as she laid back into her bed, blushing at the thought of Howl kissing her hand like that. "Oh God Sophie, grow up! And He's a Vampire, it's no good!" She moaned, burying her face into the pillow.

"Sophie, Sophie!"

"What is it Lettie?" She mumbled.

"Open your door!"

"It's already open."

"Fine!" Lettie opened the door and marched in. "What is it?" She asked, looking up at her sister.

"Phone call downstairs for you. You'll never guess who it is either."

"Oh? Is it Akio?"

"No... It's... Dad..." She mumbled, looking down.

Sophie frowned at the thought of the man. He was almost never around. And after Lettie moved out and mom died, he sent her to live with her grandmother in America, of all places. She hated that place, so many prejudiced people. So much for the, "Land of the Free." It wasn't all that bad though, but she still missed Japan so much.

Sighing, she skipped her way down the stairs and answered the phone.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Sophie, sweetheart."

"Papa?"

"How are you?"

"What do you want Dad?" She said coldly.

He sighed. "Don't use that tone with me, I'm your father, I have a right to see how my little girl is doing."

"And you just now remembered it was your OBLIGATION to make sure we're okay?"

"Sophie, Sophie that hurt."

"Fuck you dad."

"Sophie, I don't know how many times I told you I'm sorry for shipping you off to America-"

"Dad, save your sob story for another day."

"Sophie, please."

"Dad... It's late. Talk to you later."

"Fine Sophie. I love you."

"Ditto."

Click.

"What the hell was that?" Lettie interjected, tapping her foot behind her sister.

Sophie shrugged. "A normal conversation between estranged father and daughter."

"Sophie he's trying! Will you get the bug out of your ass and open your eyes?"

"Lettie!" Sophie growled, temper rising. "Just both of you, fuck off already! You have no IDEA what it was like, to feel that your father didn't love you. YOU got to stay after mom died because you were old enough! But NO! I had to leave! Was I really that evil Dad couldn't keep me around?! Just both of you, FUCK OFF!" She screamed, and ran back upstairs to her room, leaving Lettie speechless, tears forming in the corners of her blue eyes.

"Sophie... I'm so sorry." She whispered as her little sister stormed off. "I can't imagine how hard it was for you to lose mama and papa all at once."

_Back with Sophie..._

"Good grief. Why can't they all just leave me the fuck alone?" She whimpered. "This sucks. At least there's tomorrow." She said, yawning and stretching. "Another day, new start…"

'_Yup, you get to see me.' _

'_Yes?'_

'_GET THE HELL OUT!'_

'_Ow Sophie, my ears are ringing.'_

'_Please just go away, go the FUCK away.'_

'_Now now... Such language for a pretty mouth?'_

'_Howl, quit being a chauvinistic idiot.'_

She jumped as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, but no one was there. It was strange though, it felt like Howl was hugging her. "What the heck?" She murmured.

'_Is the hug working? They're officially the best way to make someone feel better.'_

'_That was you? How...How did you do that?'_

'_My Dad said when a vampire finds its soul mate, that kind of psychic-physical connection is possible.'_

'_SOUL MATE?! SINCE FUCKING WHEN?!'_

'_Ha-ha... language, you're making ME blush.'_

'_Howl!!! Don't piss me about!'_

'_Sophie, just calm down, I didn't mean anything by it, but don't tell me you didn't like the thought.'_

'_I-uh... You! Shut up!' She stuttered. 'You stink, vampire.'_

'_Ha-ha-ha...Just relax. I'll be here if you need me.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Why what?'_

'_Why are you here? Why are you being so nice to me?'_

'_Why wouldn't I? You're the first human to know who I am and not treat me like a monster. Besides…' His voice echoed through her mind in what she interpreted to be a soft chuckle, 'I like you.'_

'_Oh, that uh... explains a lot.'_

'_Oh? Hmm... Well you just go to sleep and don't worry about anything. I can give you a nice dream?'_

'_Are you being lecherous again? I'll mentally slap your ass from here to China.'_

'_That's only a few hundred miles away, not even.'_

'_Screw you.'_

'_That would be a LOVELY dream.'_

'_HOWL!!!'_

'_Sorry, sweet dreams.'_

As soon as he said those words, she felt herself become drowsy, and her body fell back onto her soft bed. "Howl, you're an ass." And with that, she passed out, a complacent smile spread serenely across her face

Howl smiled to himself as he felt Sophie's mind grow silent, then fall to rest, meaning his spell to help her sleep was working. "Sleep well, Sophie…"

He sighed and looked up at the night sky. He was sitting on the balcony of his Clan's castle, staring up at the crescent moon, glowing amongst the tiny diamond like glittering stars in its full glory in the black heavens. He closed his eyes for a moment as a cool breeze blew through the night, caressing his face. "Beautiful night…Why can't it be this peaceful all the time?"

The fact of the matter was, as calm and serene as this night was, and any other night, there was no escaping the tension in the air of an impending war between the races. "Damn it. I get to waste a precious year of my youth tackling a war. Hurray for me, maybe I should go grab a cookie."

"At least you can eat cookies." A deep voice grumbled from behind him. His father strode out across the balcony towards him, his marble skin glowing in the moonlight.

"Father."

"Howl."

The older man took a seat on the large limestone railing next to his son. "What is it you were mumbling about again, that brought about the subject of cookies?"

Howl frowned. "This stupid war. You know its coming. The Darklings movements are becoming way to coordinated and cunning for their own good. Something nasty will happen, and I'm freaking pissed that neither I, you or Calcifer can figure any of this out."

Kenji sighed. "I know. And it's all hard to grasp at first too. I've handled similar issues to this before, but even in all my time as King, I have never seen the Darklings so reformed, moving intelligently like you said. I have to say I share the same feeling with you about uh…as you put it, being… _pissed._"

As soon as the word rolled off his tongue, Howl burst out with laughter. "Dad! Aha-ha… you used human slang…oh _GOD_ this is priceless. You should have seen the look of concentration on your face when you said it too!" He choked out, as he roared with laughter. Kenji smiled. "I'm old, not dead."

His laughter subsiding, Howl nodded. "Okay, old man."

"Watch it, munchkin." He growled.

Howl's eyes widened in mock horror. "Munchkin? How dare you call me munchkin! Of all things, MUNCHKIN!"

The older man rolled his eyes. His son had way too much energy for him to keep up with. He shook his head. And he still had that same damn large powerful set of lungs that gave him and his wife headaches every night when he was a baby.

"Howl?"

"Yes dad?"

"Shut up."

Howl chuckled and saluted. "Sir yes sir."

As immature as it was, Kenji was inclined to roll his eyes and kick his long legs over the marble edging of the balcony. He might be well into his thousands, but his boyish demeanor still came out once in a while when riled by his overly energetic son. Howl mimicked his actions and started to speak again.

"So, dad. What's on your mind?" He queried.

The older man snorted. "Why don't you read it and see for yourself."

Howl faked a frown. "That's intrusion of privacy." He joked.

His father laughed his deep laughter that always intoxicated anyone around him to do the same. "Now you know how Sophie feels." He commented briskly.

Howl furrowed his brow. "But that's different!"

"No its not. Has she ever given you permission to be in her head?"

"Ah…well… no… not quite."

"Well there you go then." He chuckled, looking at his son's defeated look, which quickly melted away into a smile.

"She's an interesting girl, father."

"So it would seem, I don't ever recall seeing you ever so interested in anyone before."

"She's different. I don't know how to explain it exactly, but she just is."

"And obviously something special too, since you took the time and effort to not only drive her home, but also to reach out and touch her thoughts when you sensed her distressed for the second time again today."

Howl cast a disapproving eye at his father. "Why do you insist upon prodding my mind father?"

"Because I _am_ your father."

"Oh, great excuse. That's not cool dad." He scoffed.

Kenji chuckled. "If you say so. Well…I'm off to hunt for a few days, I feel the need for something fresh, drinking from palace stores is becoming monotonous."

"Father you can't, not with all the Darkling activity, and besides, you can't hunt in the city, it will draw too much attention. Bringing me back to the fact that we are civilized vampires and drink from the stores and not hunt humans."

Kenji laughed again. "I was only kidding. I figured telling you I was going hunting would make you worry less about me for the next few days. I am going with Calcifer and the Shadow Guard on their next information retrieval mission. I think we're missing something very important, and Calcifer agreed."

Howl frowned. "You sure that's safe?"

"Howl, I'm the KING of vampires, is there really any reason to be worried?"

"Yes, and that being the exact reason why. You get killed, the rest of us fall into disorder, blah blah end of the race."

"I'm KING because our family blood line is the PUREST and I am the STRONGEST. Don't worry about me son."

"You cocky barmy old codger."

"Worry wart. Keep that up and you'll get old and ugly fast." He laughed at Howl's horrified expression. "You have a vanity complex Howl, you need to fix that."

"What? Because I'm 'beautiful without the gay'?"

"Goodnight Howl, see you in a few days. Give Sophie my regards." And with that, he strode back inside, disappearing from sight.

Growling, Howl jumped up from the balcony to the roof, skipping across the raised archways and towers towards his own balcony. He jumped down and with a wave of his hand opened the large glass doors and entered his room, flopping down onto his large bed.

He lay there for a moment, and then sighed, stretching his long lithe frame across the mattress.

His father's voice echoed in his head. _'Give Sophie my regards.'_ He said. A small smile pulled at his lips as Sophie filled his mind. An interesting girl she was. Outwardly, she looked no different than any other girl, she had long, smooth brown hair that caught light like a mirror, and smelled like coconut. Bright brown eyes and soft, slightly pale delicate features. She looked just like any other girl, outwardly. And she was breath taking in his eyes. Inside, she was a fiery defiant spirit filled with a myriad of emotions and thoughts that made her unique. And what's more, a shining thing of beauty to him. All this attraction in one day.

Howl shook his head. "I'm losing it." He moaned. "Freaking losing it. I can't believe I even spilled that soul-mate bullocks her too. And that's exactly what it is, Bullocks."

Sighing, he rolled onto his side, looking out to the moon again. "But there was no denying that blush I felt in her thoughts. She liked the Idea I do believe. Ah…who am I kidding? She's human. I'm a vampire. It's just not possible."

'_Is that what you really believe?'_

'_Dammit, dad, get out of my head.'_

'_For your information, your thoughts are spilling out all over the castle!'_

'_WHAT?!'_

'_Howl, your emotions hit fever pitch. Calm down will you?'_

'_Sorry.' He muttered, embarrassed._

_Sigh. 'Don't worry about it Howl. Just relax your thoughts.'_

'_Yes sir.'_

Howl growled to himself. Why can't they stay out of his head. And what's worse, the ENITRE castle now knew about his out of control thoughts and Sophie. How embarrassing. He was a prince and he's flashing his thoughts around like a 2 year old!

He closed his eyes tightly for a moment, massaging his temples. _'This is going to be a long night.'_

As Howl and Sophie rested somewhat peacefully in their homes, some one far away was watching them, their mind filled with nothing but spite and evil thoughts. "So this girl is his weakness?" A raven haired woman sneered. "Fine…She'll do just fine. The perfect revenge and snack." She cackled with cynical laughter. "Oh Howl…you will regret your very life when I get to you."


	4. Things Get Interesting

**Our Lost Souls**

IV. Things Get Interesting:

**Thank you all so far who have been reading my story. It makes me feel good to know that you like it so far, it's a real encouragement to keep writing, thank you so much guys!**

**I would like to make one announcement, however, so if I get your attention here for a moment...**

**My readers might want to reread the story from chapter two, because my story upload glitched and my chapters got scrambled when I had a Prologue up. So before you go any further, please take the time to read those before this chapter, for you might get a bit lost.**

**Thank you!**

**Now, on with the story...**

"Sophie, how come you didn't call last night? I was so worried! I thought he ate you!" Sachi babbled as Sophie entered class the next day. "So, come on, spill! What happened?"

She couldn't help but grin at her new friend's worried curiosity. "He kissed me."

Sachi's eyes grew into saucers. "He _what_?!" She breathed.

Sophie chuckled. "My hand. That's all."

Sachi let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness, I don't mean that in a bad way, but...well... you know."

She smiled at the dainty girl. "It's all good Sachi. I understand. I'm no hussy though, be assured I would have slapped him again if he did."

It was Sachi's turn to giggle. "Oh yeah, I remember that yesterday. That was...interesting."

Sophie smiled, but it quickly faded into a frown, her brow furrowed, deep in thought.

"What is it?"

She looked up at her for a second and blinked a few times before talking again. "How can people know he's a vampire, but not know him by face? It just randomly popped into my mind just now."

Sachi just shrugged. "Maybe because he's smart enough not to show his face as a vampire."

"Hmm...I guess. Japan is so...so...how do I put it...oh...different than I remembered. There are just so many weird things...and I'm getting way more attention than I would like to attract."

Sachi looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"Well... besides a potentially dangerous gang and Howl, my...Father...He...he called me last night, not too long after Howl left."

She frowned. "What did he want?"

Sophie side glanced at her. "Felt guilty I guess. Won't work on me. I'm still mad at him and will be for a long time."

Sachi straightened suddenly. "Class is starting." She whispered as the professor waltzed into the room, in a seemingly drone like state. "We'll talk through notes."

Sophie simply nodded in agreement. As she reached into her binder to pull out a sheet of paper, a familiar voice echoed sweetly in her head, nearly making her jump. Sachi raised a concerned brow.

Sophie growled, rolled her eyes in disgust and pointed at her temple. Sachi giggled in response, earning them a glare from the professor.

'_Morning my dear Sophie.'_

_Growl._

'_Awe come on, Sophie, it's too early to be mad at me! Besides, you slept well last night, didn't you?'_

_Sigh. 'Yes, I did. I suppose I should thank you.'_

'_Are you still upset about your Father calling?'_

'_Yesss.' _

Sophie almost froze at how her voice sounded astonishingly like a hiss.

'_Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that.'_

His soft, velvety chuckle flooded her mind, and she couldn't help but crack a smile.

'_It's alright. Am I off the hook for getting into your mind today?'_

'_No, I will still slap you when I see you, rest assured.'_

'_Awe, Sophie, let me off just one day? You'll ruin my beautiful face.'_

'_You're a bit vain, don't you think? I'm the girl here!'_

'_Yes well, I'm allowed my good looks, perks of being a vampire.'_

'_Shut up.'_

'_I love teasing you.'_

'_If this is how day two of knowing a vampire and letting him get intimate contact like this is going to go, then I'm just gonna stop talking to you.'_

'_Do you think you can do that?'_

'_I KNOW I can do that.'_

'_How can you be so cruel?'_

'_How can you be so ANNOYING in the morning?'_

'_You like it.'_

'_No, I don't. Now Shoo! I'm in class!'_

'_But I don't want to, I want to ANNOY you some more.'_

Sophie growled, she could almost _feel _him grinning.

'_Okay, okay, I'll leave you be. For now."_

His clear voice rang through her mind once more before fading away. "Stupid men."

"What's that, Miss Mitsukoshi?"

Her head snapped up. "Oh...nothing, I'm sorry sir." Sophie stammered.

"She was answering a question I asked her, Professor. I'm sorry." Sachi chirped, flashing him an angelic, "I can do no wrong," Smile.

"Thank you." She mouthed to Sachi, as the professor turned away. She just smiled and shrugged, quickly shoving a folded up paper onto her desk.

So, what all exactly happened then last night? Oh, and how was the ride home with Howl? I guess it's weird how fast I accepted who he was, huh?

-Sachi

Sophie smiled and grabbed her pencil.

Well, it wasn't any different from anyone else driving me home, really. His "Bow down and worship me" attitude left though, LOL. Of course, he was in my mind getting directions because I was so lost in conversation with him I forgot to tell him where I lived. The ride was almost too short, I actually wanted it to last longer! So Sachi my dear, you're not as weird as you think you are! You're just probably used to that kinda weird stuff around here now. Then again after being in America for so long, nothing much surprises me anymore. Although I do think I would die of a heart attack if werewolves start popping up!

-Sophie

She quickly shoved the note to Sachi, quickly putting on a façade of taking notes as the Professor suddenly whirled around from the board to cast a suspicious glance in their direction. Both girls flashing him innocent smiles, he rolled his eyes and turned back around.

Sophie and Sachi grinned at each other as the smaller girl started reading Sophie's response. She giggled a few times before reaching for her pen again to write back, when suddenly the classroom door opened and Howl the devil himself burst in, a huge grin on his face, followed by an older, taller man, who bared a similarity in his handsome features to Howl.

The professor and the class stiffened, theirs eyes large at the fact that the richest man in Japan was in their class, grinning like a little boy in a toy shop.

Sophie and Sachi gasped as he waved like an idiot at them, all eyes of the class turning on them. They shrank back and sighed heavily, both equally annoyed at his over-excited behavior.

"M-Mr. Higurashi...Sirs, welcome to my Senior class...AP Physics..." The professor bowed nervously to both men.

'_Sirs?'_

'_My father, behind me, Sophie.'_

'_Howl...'_

'_Yes Sophie?'_

'_Get out of here! MY HEAD AND MY CLASS!!!'_

'_No can do sweetheart.'_

'_What?!'_

"Pardon me for disrupting your class," Howl started, "But my Father and I are here to steal Miss Mitsukshi from you, for the remainder of the day. I already have her signed out in the office." He finished in his melodic voice.

Sophie shrank back into her seat, partly from shock and annoyance, and partly due to the fact the other girls in the room threw jealous and angry glares in her direction. Backing her friend, Sachi returned the glares with her smoldering eyes.

Casting accusing eyes at Howl, she frowned.

'_No.'_

'_Come on, you know you wanna get out of here.'_

'_I said no! Howl, this isn't a game! I need to be here!'_

He grinned widely at her from the front of the room.

'_Get that stupid smirk off your face.'_

'_Sophie, sweetheart, ditching class is healthy once in a while you know. All work and no play makes Sophie a rather dull girl.'_

'_Then let me be dull!' _She snapped. _'And quit calling me sweetheart!'_

'_Please Sophie? Even my busy Father came to see you, don't make this difficult, we're going to have fun.'_

'_Yeah, wine in a bottle, no thank you.'_

'_I'm not going to eat you silly woman.'_

His grin began to fade into a mischievous smirk.

'_Sophie, I could toss you over my shoulder and waltz out with you, you're lovely long white legs and bum for the class to see.'_

She gasped in horror.

'_Don't you dare!'_

'_Will you come then?'_

She cast a pleading glance at his father, the elder Higurashi. He furrowed his brow and sighed, side-glancing his son.

'_Fine, but not without Sachi.'_

'_Done deal.'_

'_I hate you.'_

'_No you don't.'_

"We'll also be taking Miss Sachi too, with Miss Mitsukoshi, professor." His father said. Sophie was surprised at how deep and young his voice sounded.  
Sachi nudged her shoulder. "They're going to hate us tomorrow." She whispered, nodding towards the other girls in the class.

"Screw them." Sophie mumbled, grabbing her things, stalking out of the room after Howl and his father, Sachi following close behind.

Sophie's fuming stopped when they reached outside. "Kami-sama!" Sachi breathed as they stopped next to a large black limo. Mr. Higurashi opened the door and half-bowed to them. "Ladies, your chariot awaits."

"You heard him! Ladies first Howl, so hurry up and get inside." Sophie snipped.

Howl grinned. "Can you believe how cruel she is to me Sachi dear?" He purred. She stiffened. "Hardly, vampire."

Sophie did her best to bite back snickers at his play crestfallen expression. "Now now, ladies, you can gang up on him later, so shall we?" The older man made a sweeping motion to the open door, a sweet smile on his aged but handsome face. Sophie and Sachi couldn't help but blush. He might be Howl's father, but he was A _charmer!_  
Howl stuck his tongue out at him before scooting in after Sophie, followed by his old man.

"So...uhm...Mr. Higurashi sir-

He cut Sachi off. "Just call me Kenji, or Dad, whichever you please, no need for formalities, and, to answer your question-

"But I didn't finish!"

He smiled and pointed to his temple. "Oh."

"Right then, as for your question, we're heading to our clan's mansion, my daughter is arriving home today."

"Oh, that's lovely!"

"Daughter? Howl, you never told me you had a sister."

He chuckled. "Did I ever get the chance, dear Sophie? It never came up anyway."

"Nyah." She quipped, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Sticking body parts at a Vampire isn't all too smart, love."

"Well screw you and quit calling me love." She huffed.

Kenji and Sachi sighed and sweat dropped. "They're not going to stop bantering, are they?"

Sachi laughed. "In the short time I've known Sophie, her temper isn't going to let things end."

They looked back at the two in time to see Sophie "Harrumph" and turn away from Howl and cross her arms. He chuckled and leaned closer to her, his lips nearly brushing her ear. "Awe come on, where's that sweet girl I met two days ago?"

"On vacation. Oh god Lettie is going to have a fit." "She half mumbled, half growled, a soft pink rising in her cheeks from the contact of his lips on her ear. "Please tell me we're almost there." She breathed.

Howl smiled and brushed his lips against her ear again. "Yes, Sophie." He purred.

Kenji and Sachi exchanged shocked glances at Howl's uh..._forward _behavior with Sophie.

"Don't look at me, I didn't teach him that!" His father said innocently. Sachi giggled. "Of course not, Mr...I mean, Kenji."  
He chuckled and looked out the window abruptly. "We're here, kids."  
Sophie sighed with relief and Sachi squealed with delight when the large marble and limestone building came into view.

"Mansion has got to be the understatement of the year, _Dad..._"Sophie squeaked at Kenji, "It's a _castle!_"

"You like it?" Howl asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Oh...nothing."

Sophie bit her lip at the crooked smile spreading across his handsome face.

'_God he's so cute...'_

'_I know.'_

'_HOWL!!!'_

'_Please Sophie, let me off easy this time, please?'_

She sighed and looked at his emerald green eyes. Big mistake. She could have kissed him right there after losing herself in his entrancing stare if Sachi didn't poke her.  
"Come on!!! I wanna see what's inside!" The normally quite girl chirped, dragging her by the arm towards Kenji, who was nodding to the guards to let us through heading up the massive limestone staircase to the double doors.  
The doors opened and a handsome young man with crimson red hair and peridot green eyes stepped out and bowed. "Welcome back Masters, and welcome to you, Mistress Sophie, and Sachi." He said softly.  
Sachi swooned. "I think I'm in love. I'll have that vampire over any human man anyday!"

Howl chuckled. "You should really stop doing that Calcifer."  
The crimson haired General looked at him quizzically with his piercing clear green eyes. "Sir?"  
"You're dazzling the young human girl." He chuckled, pointing at an equally crimson Sachi. He straightened, and his green gaze fell on her. Sophie nudged her towards him softly.

"Uh...uhm...Hi..." She spluttered, as Calcifer leaned forward and took her hand in his, kissing it. "Pleasure to meet you." He purred.  
Her face at that moment could have matched the color of his flaming windswept shoulder length hair.  
Kenji chuckled as the four paired off and followed him into the castle.

'_This will be interesting.'_

'_Indeed it will Father.'_


	5. I, You, Me

**Our Lost Souls**

**Chapter V: I, You, Me**

**Okay so people... School just started back so I'm dropping from about 2 chapters a week to a hopefully lucky one a week...**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading, and my beta reader/editor, Pnkrockninja101, I love you!!!**

**Okay so now on with the story...drum rolls**

_Back with Sophie & company..._

"Would you like me to show you around the castle, Miss Sachi?" Calcifer inquired softly, in his velvety voice, kissing her hand. Sophie giggled at Sachi's red face as she stuttered to answer.

"That's a yes, flame-head." Sophie snickered. Calcifer raised a confused eyebrow at her. "Flame-head? I'm afraid I do not understand, Miss Sophie."

"You get used to the name calling." Howl joked, deciding to enter the conversation. Sophie elbowed him.

"I'm not calling him names, It's just his hair is so... red! Like fire, like whoosh." making flame like motions with her hands. Calcifer chuckled, while Sachi shot her an embarrassed glare, grabbing Calcifer's hand.

"I'd love for you to show me around now. We should let Sophie and Howl have some time alone now, don't you think?" She snipped, giggling at Sophie's horrified expression.

"Me? Alone? With HIM? I don't think so. He's a pervert!!!"

"Oh Sophie! That hurt! That hurt right here!" he whined, motioning to where his heart should be.

"Do you even have a heart?" She retorted, making Howl pause mid-sentence for a few moments.

"That's not the point... It still hurt. I do have feelings you know!?" he complained.

"Oh I know. Why don't you just confess your undying love for me, then?"

"Fine, I will!"

"I was kidding, Howl..."

"Oh..." he stated, a bit disappointed. An awkward silence set in, that's when both of them realized Sachi and Calcifer had disappeared as they were bantering.

'_Great now I'm stuck with him...'_

'_You know it isn't all that bad, Sophie'_

"Howl!"

"Yes, my dear Sophie?" His velvety voice purring into her ear.

"I... you... me... ugh!"

-SLAP-

"You're just a glutton for punishment, aren't you?!"

He rubbed his now pink cheek and gave her a goofy grin that made her heart melt. "What can I say, I'm a masochist!"

She sighed and massaged her temples.

"Where'd your father go?" She moaned, looking around for the handsome older man.

"He left for a meeting; he and Calcifer will be leaving for a few days or so soon."

"Oh...okay then...So when is your sister coming?"

He scratched his head. "That's a good question... we were hoping sometime today, but we're not sure now."

"Why don't you read her mind?"

Howl shook his head. "Doesn't work like that. She always has a mind shield up. It's so strong that even father can't get through it. I think she's paranoid or something."

"Oh."

She looked around at the beautiful marble room they were in. Everything had a slight frosty glow to it, almost as if they were made from moonbeams and starlight.

Sophie nearly jumped when Howl gently took her hand in his.

"Howl?"

"Come on Sophie, I want to show you my favorite place in the castle."

She raised a curious eyebrow. "It's not your room is it?"

He just shook his head and smiled at her and led her out of the room through large glass and mahogany French doors into and open room with massive gold trimmed windows, facing the most beautiful garden she had ever seen.

"Oh Howl it's gorgeous!" She breathed, drinking in the sight.

"You want to go to the garden?" He asked softly, his eyes never leaving her sparkling honey-brown ones.

"Oh please? Could I?" She chirped happily.

He smiled and led her to the set of glass doors to the garden and pulled them open, sunlight spilling into the room with more fervor than before.

Howl gasped slightly when the sunlight just seemed to enshroud Sophie's delicate form, setting her fair skin aglow, making her look almost angelic.

'_So beautiful...'_

Sophie whipped around to face him as his velvety voice echoed through her mind. He didn't move, a serene smile plastered on his handsome face, his arms stretched out as he gazed warmly down on her.

"Howl?" She murmured inquisitively, taking a step towards him. Again he said nothing, but this time leaned down to her and closed his open arms around her pulling her in for a warm embrace. "Oh!" She exclaimed, surprised by his suddenly close proximity to her, as he pressed her softly into him, burying his face in her hair.

"I said you're so beautiful." He murmured again, only spoken this time, nuzzling her neck.

Sophie couldn't move. She was shocked, not only to have him give her such affectionate attention, but the five words that had come out of his mouth. No man had ever told her she was beautiful in her life. In America, she was just "the hot Asian chick", and here in Japan, she was just another girl, pretty, but not beautiful.

'_I'm so silly...it means nothing. It's just another word for pretty.'_

'_Sophie, shut up.' _ He growled into her mind. He pulled back from her abruptly, his hands placed firmly at her shoulders, gazing into her eyes seriously.

Her eyes widened. "Did you just tell me to shut up?!" She growled back, trying to wriggle free of his iron grip all the while glaring back.

His grip tightened until she stayed still. "Yes I did. Shut up and listen to me dammit, you silly human! Sophie, Sophie, you're beautiful!"

He inhaled deeply before speaking again. "You are _beautiful._" He repeated again for emphasis. "Never doubt that. I don't say things if I don't mean them, you remember that!"

"But I'm not beautiful, Howl! I have never been beautiful in my life!" She whimpered, his grip on her shoulders becoming painful. Realizing he was hurting her, he let go, but reverted to just hold her small hands in his close to his chest.

"Yes you are Sophie, I wouldn't lie to you, trust that. You may not know me well enough to believe me, or what I say, but you're here, and the fact is that means something to me."

"Means something?"

He sighed, not sure how to explain the immense feelings she brought out of him to her. He kissed the tips of her fingers, head bowed, trying to muster up the courage to say what he wanted without scaring her away. Her brushing her finger tips lightly across his lips gave him the reassurance he needed to speak again.

"We're all destined for our other half, and I know this might be too fast, or too soon for either of us, but I feel you are that one for me." He suddenly drew her tight against his chest, burying his face in her hair again. "Please, don't shut me out Sophie, please, give me a chance, I want to show you I can love you, even if you are a human."

'_Besides Sophie, it's a Vampire thing. We just know.'_

'_That may be true...but humans are too fickle for that.'_

'_I chose you.'_

'_Howl...'_

Sophie sighed. This was too much too fast. But...her mind flashed back to when she first met him, just a few days before, how sad and empty his eyes had been, compared to the sparkling and alive ones she had seen on his every moment after.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Take it easy Howl. If you want to catch the rabbit, don't rush after it blindly."

He raised a hopeful eyebrow. "This means I get a chance with you?"

"I'm not sure yet," she replied shaking her head, "But I would like to spend more time with you. Just let things happen."

"I'll take that as a yes!" He mumbled grinning roguishly before gently pressing his lips to hers.

Her eyes widened, jolts of shock and pleasure from his touch shooting down her spine. As she remained unresponsive, he lightly added a soft pressure with his one hand on her lower back, drawing her even closer into his body and sucking on her bottom lip.

Sophie's mouth opened slightly at the assault of him sucking her kiss swollen lips. She gasped again as the tongue wars began, Howl's mouth tasting sweet, like an addictive candy she couldn't resist. Her fingers tangled in his soft black hair, binding him to her, her tongue beginning its exploration of his mouth with earnest.

Sophie had never kissed anyone before, not like this. It was always a quick peck on the lips, always determined not to let herself become labeled in America by the ravenous teenage boys. But Howl, he lulled her. She was becoming as needy as the girls she never wanted to fall under category with, curse his gentle ministrations on her body and his sweet mouth.

"Mmm...Sophie..." He murmured into her lips when she pressed ever closer into him, his grip on her lower back tightening, his hand becoming dangerously close with her behind.

All she could do was groan with pleasure in response.

"Uhm...AHEM!"

"Holy Shit!"

"Oh Fuck!"

Sophie and Howl jumped apart and turned to face a young honey-brown haired man.

"Markl?" Howl questioned.

"Big brother." He replied.

"Brother?! Oh...My...God...!!!" Sophie squeaked, a crimson blush staining her pale cheeks as she hid behind Howl. "You didn't tell me you had a little brother!!!"

Howl looked back at her again, a crooked grin on his face. "Never came up, did it?"

He turned back Markl. "What is it brother?"

Markl raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh that's rude Howl, you're not going to introduce me to your mate?"

"MATE?!" Sophie shrieked, jumping out from behind Howl. Markl sniffed the air, her scent apparently curious to him.

"Brother, a hormonal human?"

Howl chuckled, grabbing her before she swung at Markl, who was laughing at her, deeply amused at her reactions. "Yeah, I'm weird like that."

His brother bowed to Sophie, still chuckling. "My dear woman, I apologize for my rude interruption of what, I can only assume, was to be your first mating between you and my honorable brother."

Sophie opened and closed her mouth several times, shock, embarrassment and anger dancing in a flurry across her face, only managing to squeak at the young man in front of her.

Howl groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead. "We weren't going to mate."

"That's not what your hormones were saying."

"Well...not here at least."

"HOWL!"

He grimaced and faced a lobster-red Sophie.

-SMACK-

Markl chuckled nervously. "She's uh...rather...fiery..."

"You think?" Howl moaned, rubbing his sore cheek. He leaned over Sophie and wrapped her in a constrictive hug. "No more hitting, ok?"

"No, I'm not done yet!" She hissed. He kissed her jugular, and she stiffened, shivers running down her spine. "That's better, mouse." He murmured into her hair before looking up at his brother again.

Markl raised an eyebrow at the now flustered and silent Sophie. "That's an interesting way of subduing her."

"Markl, what is it, that is just so damned important that you had to start trouble?"

He cleared his throat and leaned his head to the side. "Reika's not coming."

"What? She's supposed to come today!"

Sophie looked up at Howl's scowl contorted face. "Who's that, Howl?"

"The sister you were supposed to meet today love."

"Oh, what happened?" She asked Markl.

"She didn't say, only that she was not going to be able to make it, and her arrival will more than likely be unannounced when she does get here."

Howl frowned. "It's hard to believe we're related to that nutter."

"You're all nutters, except for you father." Sophie interjected.

Markl laughed, extending his hand out to her formally. "You are an interesting girl, I can see why Howl is so infatuated with you. Had you been boring, he might have eaten you."  
"MARKL THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Howl roared at him.

Sophie simply huffed at them. "If he even so much as thought about it, I would have kicked him so hard in his jewels his nose would have eyeballs."

Both men's jaw dropped and shielded their lower parts from her.

"What?" She asked innocently, grinning at them.

Markl gave her a weak smile and turned. "I'll leave you two now, nice to meet you Miss Sophie."

Howl stared after his retreating figure, then turned back to Sophie, his roguish grin plastered across his handsome face once more. "Where were we?" He purred to her, whisking her up into his arms and brining his lips to hers for another kiss.

**I hope you all enjoyed! I'm sorry it took so long but I'm lucky I even got this done! I've been so swamped with Senior Project!Well review and tell me what you think, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll try to get out the next installment of "Our Lost Souls"! ttfn, **

**-**_**FaythlessAngel**_


	6. Let the Nightmares Begin!

**Our Lost Souls**

**VI: Let the Nightmares Begin!**

**Hey people! It's been two weeks, I'm sorry for the delay. Life's been hectic as usual, so my writing has been slowed down a tad. Okay... so we left off with Howl and Sophie getting better acquainted...**_**physically**_** in the romantic sense, and a brief interplay with Markl.**

**I'd like to give a brief thank you to a few people before I move on to this chapter:**

**Pnkrockninja101: My dear beta reader, editor and best friend, thank you for your encouragement and support, I love you.**

**Koimiko: I'm glad I made you laugh, just please don't fall off your chair and hurt yourself, I don't want to kill my readers!**

**Frozen Darkness: I'm giving you more! Lubu 2!**

**Dreamz: I don't mind you taking so long to review, I'm just glad you like the story and that it holds your interest.**

**Bluefishangel: You love my story? Well I love you reading it!**

**Thank you again to these reviewers, and anyone else who has read my story. It encourages me to write more when I know people are enjoying the story. Now on to my story...**

_Someone...no, something was after her! Animalistic snarls and shrieking carried by the death sullied wind blew behind her. The presence of death around was so strong it was nauseating. It was getting closer, she could feel it, and death itself was just a breaths length from her. She screamed as she tripped over something soft on the body strewn earth and fell with a sickening crunch. Pushing herself up, she realized she was staring back down in to the lifeless eyes of Sachi and Lettie, their empty eyes staring blankly at the crimson sky. She began to sink into the ground, a sticky wetness gluing her hands to the bodies. Her heart jumped to her throat as she realized it was blood...their blood muddying the ground she was sinking into. Terrible screams ripped though her chest as death crouched behind her, ready to strike her out of this life._

"Sophie, Sophie wake up!" Lettie shouted, shaking her screaming sister awake.

"No Sachi! Lettie!" Sophie continued to scream, writhing and thrashing in her sheets. Lettie grabbed the sides of her tear slicked face and shook her harder.

"Wake up Sophie!"

Her eyes flew open, salt water falling in abundance from her tear-swollen eyes.

"L-Lettie!" She hiccupped, looking wildly from her sister to her surroundings. It was just a dream, she was home. "Just a dream…" She murmured. But it had just seemed so real!

"Oh Lettie!" She wailed, flinging herself into her bewildered sister's arms, crying hysterically. "It was so horrible…"

"What was Sophie?" She murmured, petting her sister's hair in an attempt to soothe the girl. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out save for terrified hiccups, and Sophie finally gave up on trying to talk and shook her head feverishly. Lettie frowned but just hugged her gently.

"It's alright now Sophie, you don't have to talk about it. Try and go back to sleep now, you have school tomorrow. You know where I am if you need me until then. Goodnight love." She kissed her on the forehead and gently pushed back to rest on her pillows neatly tucking her sheets back around her before she walked out the door.

Sophie sank helplessly back into the fluffy warmth of her bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. Her eyes began feeling hot again as another wave of tears made an attempt to escape her eyes once more.

* * *

"Master Howl, I need you to look over these documents from the company, they have to be signed by Friday." Calcifer said, dropping a stack of what looked like bonfire paper to Howl.

"That wouldn't be a good idea, your Highness." He remarked, reading Howl's thoughts.

"Fine, FINE!" He huffed. "I hate paper work, it's so..._droll._"

"Well you'll be King of the Doldrums if you don't get them signed, Master." Before he could get anything thrown at him, he bowed out and disappeared in flame.

"Stupid fire demon hybrid..." Howl grumbled under his breath, pulling out the quill pen and ink well, which he eyed dubiously, the last time he used the thing...

Flashback

"_Sign these please, Master, Howl."_

"_Yes Calcifer, place them here." He said, motioning to the small empty area on his paper-stacked desk. He sighed. "There's no end to this is there?"_

_Calcifer chuckled. "Not quite. You have a huge responsibility on your shoulders as the next for the throne."_

_Howl growled. "Screw this stupid crap." He brushed aside a stack of papers and gathered the documents Calcifer brought in from of him, reaching across his desk for the quill pen._

"_Awe bloody hell!" He roared as black ink spread in a poisonous puddle across his desk. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Who put the stupid bottle right there?!"_

"_You did, master, when you were making room for more papers this morning."_

End Flashback

"Stupid inkwell." He muttered, carefully maneuvering around it this time around to sign his papers. Just before he could put pen to paper, he was interrupted yet _again_, someone was trying to knock his god forsaken door down. "Yesss? Come inn..." He hissed.

Markl waltzed in, hands up in defense. "Relax, dear brother, it is I, your knight in shining armor."

"You rainbow lined leprechaun." Howl growled at his brother's rather distasteful manner.

"I'm not that small, ask any of the ladies."

"_Enough _Markl, what are you interrupting my work for?"

He chuckled. "Someone is in a bad mood."

Howl sighed and ran a hand through his raven hair. "You really had no reason to interrupt me? You, my dear brother, are the vampire translation of a _jack-ass_."

"Really? Last time I checked, I didn't have four legs and a tail coming out of my rear." He remarked, flashing a broad grin at his irritated brother.

"Amazing. Simply, amazing. You _do_ have the brains of a _donkey._ You are an insignificant, moronic beast of burden."

Markl pretended to clutch at his heart, face contorted in mock pain. "Oh, the wounds, the blood...Oh wait, it's your face."

"Why you penile function lacking shit for brains..." Howl roared grabbing the inkwell, raising it to throw at Markl's stupid, blonde head.

Markl ducked as the black fluid whizzed pass his head in its glass missile. "Wow, talk about Sophie withdrawals!"

Howl froze mid-motion of throwing a book. "What do you know? Leave, _NOW!_"

"Geez, you get swamped with work for three days, for both our world and the humans, _and _you can't see your mate, how tragic." Markl snipped, strutting out of the room, satisfied that he had made his point to his moronic brother.

"So it was about the woman?" Calcifer asked as Markl walked up to him, a smug grin on his face.

"Oh, most definitely."

Calcifer frowned. "Is there anyway we can bring her here without the master having a conniption?"

Markl chuckled and clapped Calcifer on the shoulder. "You just want to see the other missus, right?"

"S-Sachi? That's...that's..."

Markl poked his fire-haired friend in the nose. "Don't you dare say it's absurd, I saw you guys drooling over each other."

Calcifer's skin burned a crimson darker than his hair.

"What's this? A blush?" He remarked, laughing. "You're just as bad as-"

He was cut off mid-sentence by Howl bursting out of the study doors, a crazed look on his face.

"Uhm... Hallo?" Markl questioned.

"S-Sophie...Something's wrong!" Howl roared, pushing past his brother and general, disappearing in a whirl of black feathers.

Markl and Calcifer blinked at each other a few times. "Looks like we didn't have to go get her after all."


	7. Crazy Merry Go Round

**Our Lost Souls**

**So, with a show of hands, how many people think Howl has gone loco? And not the cuckoo-clock kind, more like the "I will kill you" loco?**

**Wow...I think so too! –dies of laughter-**

**Okay moving on...**

**Fun Fun Fun In The Sun: Got your updates covered my dear!**

**Dreamz: If it makes you feel any better, I have an update for you! (I hate hectic weeks, I know how you feel...from a general stress-driven perspective.)**

**Koimiko: Pillows? –dives onto fluffy pile- I personally think Markl needed the psycho-frantic outburst aimed at him, don't you?**

**Darknozomi: Updating...updating...Updated!!! –squeals with glee && coughs-**

**People-stare-I-Glare: Thank you! That was a compliment that made my artistic heart sing! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**VII: Crazy Merry Go Round**

* * *

Unable to catch any sleep whatsoever, and sick of staring out the window, Sophie got up to grab the remote off her dresser and watch T.V. Walking back to her bed, she caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned and faced her window, chills running down her spine. "Stay calm Sophie..." She murmured to herself as she walked toward it slowly, the moonlight leaking eerily into her dark room through the silky curtains. Sweeping them aside, she cautiously opened the slider and stepped gingerly out onto her small balcony.

"It's nothing...huh...I could have sworn I seen something." No sooner had the words left her mouth, she caught the movement again, and she found herself looking at the silhouette of a man. She froze.

'_Calm down Sophie...Just go back inside...' _She thought to herself, but her feet were glued to the ground. Her body stiffened even more as the figure leapt towards the balcony, gracefully landing and crouching on the ledge like a cat. "Sophie?" The dark figure questioned.

Her eyes widened, and she scowled as the chill left her body, quickly being replaced with irritation. "Howl you idiot!" she shrieked, swinging her arm up so violently she almost knocked him off the balcony. "You scared the _shit_ out of me!"

"Whoa whoa! Apparently not, you hair is still brown!" He chuckled, bouncing onto the balcony, the dim moonlight finally illuminating his handsome features. Scowling and huffing, she flounced back into her room slamming the window in his face, locking him out.

"Sophie, awe Sophie! Let me in!" He whined pathetically. Sticking her tongue out at him, she closed the curtains and plopped down on her bed, turning on the T.V, ignoring his pleas. "Please Sophie?!"

She shook her head and leaned back into her pillows. "Nope, you're not coming in. I'm mad at you. Go away."

"No! Come on Sophie I just blew off the most important paperwork of my life to come here!"

"I didn't tell you too, now did I? So it sounds to me like a personal problem." She snipped, rolling her eyes. He stomped his foot and paced back and forth on the balcony. Then it hit him. Snapping his fingers, he turned back to the window. "Don't make me start pounding on every window in this house and wake your sister up!" He threatened with a grin on his face.

"You wouldn't dare!" She growled standing in front of the window, arms crossed. He tapped the window. "You think I wouldn't? Alrighty then!"

Her eyes widened in horror as he started banging on her window. Just as he was about to leap off her balcony and attack her sister's window, she swept the curtain aside and opened the window. "Get your ass in here you asshole!"

Grinning at his new found method of persuasions success, he sauntered into her room. Closing the window and pulling the curtains back over it, she turned around sharply to scold him. "Howl you really are a freaking piece of work I mean seriously-"

She was cut off abruptly by him suddenly gathered her up in his arms, hugging her tightly. "H-Howl?"

"I missed you." He whispered hoarsely, nuzzling her neck. She couldn't be mad at him. How could you be mad at that? Seriously? "I missed you too, goofball." She murmured rubbing his back gently. He cupped her face gently, and kissed her softly on the lips. Sophie felt her heart skip a beat as the butterflies welled up in her stomach, his kiss making her giddy. But the warm fuzzy feeling didn't blind her from noticing the concerned, searching look in his eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked, frowning. He shook his head. "N-nothing."

"Tell me?"

"Nothing, I promise." How was he suppose to tell her, "Oh hey, I though something was wrong with you so I went jumping around Japan like a mad man to get to your house?". He growled inwardly at himself.

"I'm waiting..." She pressed, worry getting the best of her.

"I said it's nothing, didn't I?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. It was a reverse situation. He was being defensive and she was being a nag. Usually it was the other way around, and he would try to flatter her into telling what the problem was when she blocked him out of her mind. A small smile crept upon her lips as she looked at him slyly. "You won't tell me?" She pouted, leaning close to him. He shook his head. "Why not?" She asked softly, placing a hand on his chest. His eyebrow shot up in curiosity. "Are you trying to seduce me, Sophie?"

"Amazing, you are smarter than you look!" She snickered, climbing on top of him and capturing his lips. "Now...are you...going...to tell...me?" She asked in between kisses. "It...depends..." He murmured into her lips. "On what?"

He suddenly flipped them over, reversing the situation. "On you." He said huskily before leaning in and kissing her deeply.

'_On me?'_

'_Yes on you.'_

'_And what is it you want Howl?'_

'_You.'_

"No, I can't do that!" She said breathlessly, pushing his face away from hers. He looked down on her with a confused expression. "Why not?"

"I can't do it...if I don't love you!" She whimpered, closing her eyes. She didn't want to see the pained look on his face. "You don't...love me?" He repeated, his voice faltering. "It's not as bad as it sounds, it's just that...we still are fresh on this whole relationship thing and I...I don't want to jump the gun. I like you, I really do!" She rambled out frantically as he got up and stalked towards the window.

He turned slightly and gave her a fake grin. "Of course Sophie, take your time. I'm in no rush, I have eternity to wait, and my time doesn't expire as fast as humans." The window blew open and in a whirl of black feathers, he was gone. Sophie ran onto the balcony. "No, Howl come back! Howl!!!" She cried out after him. She waited for 20 minutes, hoping his goofy grin would just flash out at her, but he didn't come back. She sank to the floor, tears running down her cheeks in a torrent for the second time that night.

* * *

"I can't believe I did that. I must have scared the shit out of her! But...she didn't have to say...say that!"

Calcifer sighed and massaged his temples. "She was scared, Master, but...You are rushing it. She hasn't lived without companionship as long as you have, and therefore not as eager to jump into things."

Howl ran an agitated hand through his hair. "I understand that but-

"No, you don't understand, Master, forgive me for interrupting you, but just listen for a moment." Calcifer interjected, cutting him off. Obviously having no other choice, Howl crosses his arms and looked back at his General. "Go on, I'm _listening_."

"Well...we know that she is your soul mate, however, she needs to adjust to this fact. I believe you had this discussion with her before? She asked for you to give things time?"

Howl smacked himself on the forehead. "Shit I forgot! She must really hate me now for acting like that..." Calcifer looked at him in amazement. He was going to just sit there and brood about it his actions! How appalling! "What?" He asked, looking up to find the fire-headed vampire staring at him incredulously.

Before he could answer, the large mahogany doors slammed open, and Markl stalked in staring his brother down. "What...the hell...is your problem!" He hissed darkly, towering over his seated brother. "How could you just leave her there like that?! She's crying for you! For you! You stupid fuck!"

He stared at his brother in shock. "How the hell would you know and what concern is it of yours, you impudent twit?!" He hissed back. "I followed you to make sure you didn't do anything rash, but obviously there was only so much I could do! And you"- he snarled, pointing an accusing finger at Howl,-"I know you felt the waves of distress and anguish coming from her, but you just ignored it! You let her breakdown and cry! You are a self-centered, dick-headed, worthless _bastard_!"

Howl shot up out of his chair and slammed Markl to the wall with blinding speed. Calcifer bowed himself out of the way, sitting at the end of the room letting the brothers duke it out. "And you think you're any better? You wet-headed whelp?! You fuck a girl's brains out and leave them after you've gotten what you wanted!" He spat out.

"That was only with two women; mind you, just pieces of material of the stupid court trying to be next in line to get our wealth and power in the royal family!" He hissed, prying his brother's hands off his neck and pushing him back. "But you, you are torturing your _soul mate!_ What kind of _man_ are you if you can stoop so _low_ because she can't fall for you as easily as you did her? Then you have the _gall_ to make me sound like any less of a man when I don't force myself on a woman who refuses me!"

"What...do you know...?" Howl said hoarsely, slumping into his chair once more, covering his face in his hands. "You don't know...how it feels. I finally find her, and...She doesn't want me." That was it. Markl snapped and punched him so hard he fell out of the chair. "There you go, being selfish again! She really won't want you if you're gonna be like this! Think of her feelings Howl, _her_ feelings, someone else's, not just _yours._ Think about somebody besides your self for once."

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do? What the hell do you fucking suggest?!" He snarled, rubbing his head where Markl punched him and wiping the blood from his mouth. "Give her time and respect, come on, who's older here, me or you?" He said, his expression softening. "She's your soul mate brother, your _soul mate_! You don't get replacements! You have to do things right, even if that means taking things slow. Make her come to love you, and no, not by force- He added, noticing the confused look flit across Howl's face- "Make her world beautiful. Love her enough for the both of you and show it." He finished, kneeling next to him.

Howl looked at him dubiously. "How? How am I supposed to prove to her anything like that now?"

Markl sighed in disgust. "It's the little things women notice and appreciate you know." He said, rapping Howl's skull.

"Ow hey!" The raven haired vampire protested, swatting at his younger brothers hand.

"Last time I checked, roses still make a great make-up present." He continued, ignoring Howl's whining. "So if I were you, I'd get the biggest, gorgeous, reddest roses you can find, and start kissing her ass."

"Guess I will be out in the garden then. I-

He was cut off by a phone ringing. Calcifer grinned sheepishly and pulled a small flip out of his pocket and answered it, turning away from them.

"Since when do you have a cell phone?" Howl asked, eyeing the flame-haired general curiously. "Since your father said to go get one when we ran into Sachi yesterday and she wanted me to call her."

Both brothers raised an eyebrow. "Was that her?" Markl asked coyly. Calcifer only nodded, his features turning redder by the moment. "Speaking of father, where is he? I haven't seen him since you returned from the Darkling scouting."

"He's been taking care of business affairs in the city, since your so tied up here," he commented, motioning towards the paper stacked desk by the fireplace, "And... he was visiting..._her_."

Howl and Markl bowed their heads. The woman Calcifer spoke of Markl's mother, a kind, beautiful human woman their father fell in love with after Howl's and Reika's mother died. "I almost forgot...today would have been her 130th birthday...if you'll excuse me." Markl murmured, exiting the room. "It must be hard, for the young Master. He loved her very much, your father as well."

"We all did Cal, we all did." Howl remarked quietly.

"One more thing, your Highness."

"Yes?"

"About your language..."

* * *

"Sophie? What's wrong?" Sachi asked the melancholy girl sitting beside her. "You haven't even touched your lunch, you love lunch!"

Sophie gave her a weak smile. "Rough night...had a nasty nightmare, I couldn't really get enough sleep..." Her thoughts flew back to what happened with Howl.

-Flashback-

'_And what is it you want Howl?'_

'_You.'_

"_No, I can't do that!" She said breathlessly, pushing his face away from hers. He looked down on her with a confused expression. "Why not?"_

"_I can't do it...if I don't love you!" She whimpered, closing her eyes. She didn't want to see the pained look on his face. "You don't...love me?" He repeated, his voice faltering._

"_Of course Sophie, take your time. I'm in no rush, I have eternity to wait, and my time doesn't expire as fast as humans." The window blew open and in a whirl of black feathers, he was gone._

-End Flashback-

She sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes, the hot feeling of tears welling up attacking her again. Sachi saw the warning of tears and quickly wrapped her friend up in a hug, rubbing her back gently. "Sophie...you don't have to tell me what is wrong, even though I would like you to, but if you ever just need me, I'm there for you."

Sophie hugged her tighter. "Thank you so much Sachi."

* * *

She really didn't want to be home, she wished she had accepted Sachi's offer to spend the night later that afternoon, she wished she could just bring herself to tell her, she wished...that Howl was there after school to take her home...she wished...

"Get yourself together dammit Sophie!" She growled, angrily shaking her head at herself. "No point, no point." She walked slowly up the stairs and begrudgingly opened her bedroom door. And almost just dropped right there. Roses, crimson roses, everywhere! She walked into her room slowly, gasping and looking around. Soft, pink petals strewn like confectioners sugar across her floor, and dozens of bouquets and loose roses decorated her room. "Oh my god..." She breathed.

"Not quite, but you can call me God if you want."

She jumped and turned around, coming face to face with..."H-Howl!" She stuttered dumbly. "You...did this, for me?"

He simply nodded and swept her up in his arms, kissing her face all over. "I'm so sorry for how I acted, Sophie, really I am. I was so stupid; I shouldn't have done that to you!"

Sophie was at a loss for words. Howl was apologizing...he was...crying? She gasped softly as two diamond-like tears made their way out of his now azure eyes. All these roses were for her, no one had ever even given her a single one before in her life, and here, she had large bouquets and roses sprinkled across every corner of her room. But that didn't change the fact... "Howl I...I...have nothing to say...except for...You are an asshole! I cried for your stupid ass, _cried_! I _never_ in my _life_ cried over a _boy!_" She hissed, smacking him on the nose.

He jumped back from her, rubbing his nose. "Hey wait just one minute woman I..." He trailed off and stepped towards her again, taking in her flushed features, hair in disarray. _This_ is why he loved her, _this_ is the one thing that would drive him insane...If he could never bicker with her again, kiss her again..."Couldn't live without this, I don't think."

"Have you lost it?" She asked in shock. "I'm yelling, ranting and raving at you, hello!" He shook his head. "That's exactly it Sophie, it's why I love you. You put your foot down and show me I am _wrong_...you...make me better, make me want to do things _right_. My soul mate, you make me, and my world, right."

She gawked at him in disbelief. Didn't she tell him she wasn't all in for this... _soul mate_ thing? But...she couldn't deny herself the sincerity in him and his words. Maybe she could give him one more chance, right? Besides him being retarded, which in her mind is a given for all males, he was what she really wanted, right? "Awe fuck." She huffed, and threw herself into his arms and kissed him fiercely. Howl was taken aback for a moment, but wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back with as much passion.

"I can't believe I am going to do this, but you have one more chance buddy." She said dizzily as they pulled apart to breathe. He grinned roguishly at her before taking her into his arms again and settled them onto the bed. "Hey don't go ruining it that quickly!" She chastised. He smiled and linked her fingers with his. "I'm not going to try that again." He said, caressing her face with his other hand, leaning in to kiss her. "I promise you this, I will make your world beautiful Sophie, I promise to give you all my love, and just hope that in turn, you can love me also."

She smiled into his lips. "That shouldn't be...too hard."

* * *

**The end!!! I'm joking, joking! But seriously, it's the end. For this chapter, lol. I hope you enjoyed! R&R please and thank you!**

**-**_**FaythlessAngel**_


	8. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey guys! I'm so sorry Chapter 8 isnt up yet! My Dell died, so I had to buy a new computer and I havent been able to get the rest of my story off the hardrive yet! Actually, I have a lot of things I haven't retrieved off that yet! So again, I am really sorry, but I promise to have it up and running again as soon as possible… I will at least be able to update my Vampire Knight story because it's improvised…but my Howl and Sophie will have to hold out a lil bit longer…**_

_**Thank you so much for y'alls support and don't give up on meh just yet!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**FaythlessAngel**_


	9. Blood Betrayal

**Our Lost Souls**

**Okay before I do anything else, I'd like to apologize for those who have been kept waiting with immense and antagonizing anticipation for this captivating chapter. -cough cough gag- Okay, I'll stop with the pig-headed dramatics, but come on, you know you wanted this chapter!**

**With all the fluffy goodness a female cannot resist does Howl get back into Sophie's good favor. More Mood swings and murderous rampages along the way!**

**Katiesquilts: ****Sorry about that! I thought putting "the end" would be funny lol.**

**SerenaMoonRose: ****They can walk around in the sun because they aren't bound by the Vampire myth of being allergic to the sun. However, they do have their limits, they're skin is very sensitive, and cannot be completely exposed to sun for more than a few hours, save for somewhat cloudy weather.**

**Koimiko:**** Yes the outburst was actually really…interesting to put together.**

**Pnkrockninja101:**** I love youse too my loverly! And of course there weren't any mistakes, I'm the great FaythlessAngel lol!**

* * *

**VIII: Blood Betrayal**

* * *

"Hey Sophie I'm – whoa! Hey!" Lettie shut up abruptly as she walked in on Howl and Sophie's make-out session. "Not in my house!"

The two pull apart quickly, Sophie turning her embarrassed face away from her sister. Lettie sighed and shook her head. "Do what you want however – NO BABY MAKING."

"Oh no, this room is too small for me." Howl said, grinning like an idiot, earning a smack from the sisters. "Hey! I was being honest and I get slapped!"

Sophie huffed and turned away from him, crossing her arms. "Keep that up and you'll be sleeping on the couch."

"So does that mean you're keeping me?" He asked, his eyes hopeful. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

Lettie cleared her throat. Sophie looked up at her sister. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to spend the night at Azuka's so like I said before, no baby-making, alright?" Ignoring Howl's muttering about love depravation, Sophie nodded and hugged her sister. "Alright, love you."

"Love you too."

After Lettie had left the room, Howl wrapped his arms around Sophie's waist and drew her back down onto the bed. "What I would give to have you say that to me." He murmured in her ear. She blushed as she sank into the warmth of his embrace, inhaling the deep, intoxicating scent of his cologne.

_'__Relax Howl.'_

_'I'm relaxed, I'm completely comfortable, trust me.'_

He pressed against her, earning a gasp when she felt a rather…stiff body part against her bum. "Howl, I seriously doubt that's relaxed."

He chuckled, brushing her hair back and kissing her neck. "Oh trust me, you'd know if it wasn't."

"Don't make me hurt you." She hissed as he nipped at her neck.

"Sophie…Sophie…I'm saving it for when you're ready, don't get your panties in a bunch." He continued kissing her neck and up her jaw line, which was rewarded with her turning around in his arms and kissing him back. When they pulled apart, he rolled over and pulled her onto his chest.

"I love you Sophie."

"Goodnight Howl."

He sighed at the nonchalant response, then smiled to himself when she snuggled herself further into his embrace and murmured his name softly as her eyes closed.

* * *

_Butterflies flitted in her stomach as she gazed on the large mahogany doors before her. When they opened, the steps she would take would change her life forever. Straightening__ her posture, she__ swept back the long train of her gown, adorned with the __purest __of __white__ swan feathers. She inhaled deeply and gripped the bouquet in her hands __tighter as__ the doors opened and a warm light kissed her face._

_Greeted by warm smiling faces and slow piano, she took one step onto the velvet carpet, then another, and began her slow glide towards the priest and her love, black clad in his tuxedo. Her heart skipped as he slowly turned around, and stopped dead when their eyes met. __Seconds later a searing pain ripped through her neck, a warm, thick l__iquid running down her neck, crimson blood__ clashing with creamy white skin._

_"Wh-why?" She croaked out hoarsely as she looked up in shock at his face…__a__ face with red eyes and a cynical grin, her fresh blood dripping from his mouth, fangs bared obscenely._

_"You will never have him! You will never have the happiness you both long for so much! You will not be left to live!__ You will suffer!__" A cynical woman's voice ripped through her mind, laughing and taunting her._

* * *

Sophie shot up, shaking, and covered in a cold sweat. "What the hell was that…" She murmured, cradling her face in her hands. Sudden movement next to her caused her to shoot out of her bed and onto the floor.

"Mmm…Sophie?" Howl groaned, peering over the edge of the bed at her retreating form. "Sophie?" He reached out to her, but she just shook her head feverishly and scooted back away from him even further, eyes wide with fear. A frown spread across his face as he climbed out of her bed and made his way slowly towards her. Again her reaction was to scoot even farther away from him, terror writ across her face. Finally he just rushed up and knelt in front of her, and she scooted again. Her back hit the door and she screamed and pointed past his head. "Kill it! Kill it! KILL IT!"

He whipped around to look where she was pointing. He was met with a grotesque, twisted and disfigured shadow form. He leapt up snarling and circled, fangs bared. "Kill it kill it KILL IT!" Sophie screamed again. Just as it turned its attention towards her, Howl lashed out at the creature with newly formed claws. Sophie's eyes widened as Howl's body grew dark and menacing, raven feathers protruding from him like a bird. He clawed at it again, reaching his mark, and with a terrible scream, the thing vanished.

Howl crouched down on all fours, a feral growl ripping through his chest as he tried to calm down. The feathers began to recede, inducing groans of pain from him. Sophie hurried over to his pain wracked form, enveloping him into her arms protectively. "H-Howl? Is there anything I can do?" She asked worriedly.

He gave her a weak smile. "I will be fine…just…give me a moment." Sophie looked helplessly down at the man in her arms. She wanted so desperately to help ease his pain as she watched the tears roll down the corners of his eyes, his breathing labored. He turned and buried his pace in her stomach when she reached down to touch his face. Her only response was to hold him closer and bury her face in his hair, inhaling his scent deeply.

"Sophie…are you okay?"

She pulled back and looked down at him incredulously. "Are you fucking kidding me? Howl you're the one in pain here, not me."

"Awe the language my love."

"Oh Howl…" She murmured, "Shut the fuck up and kiss me."

"I can't argue with that." He murmured, bringing his lips to hers.

* * *

Howl sat, back leaning against the tallest tree in the park, Sophie's head lying in his lap. He brushed her hair off the forehead off her face and continued to pet her hair. They sat under the old oak tree overlooking the lake which reflected the cloudless sky. Sophie had her eyes closed, leaning in to Howl's gentle touch. She hadn't been sleeping well as a result from recurring nightmares over several nights on end, and it was beginning to worry him, her nerves have been strained and he wasn't too sure just how much more she could take. But she wouldn't tell him anything. "Not a damn thing." He growled under his breath, gritting his teeth.

Sophie's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. "What's wrong baby?" She asked softly. He leaned over and rubbed his nose on hers and kissed her forehead. "I'm trying to figure out why you are having these nightmares, but I want to know why I can't see them, even through our link. Are you blocking me out?"

She sighed heavily. "Howl please do not worry about me, they're just dreams, and I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"Sophie, when you have a link with your mate, those dreams _do_ mean something-be it premonitions, warnings, or someone messing with you and I will have to _kill_ them, the perfect example being the darkling in your room last night." He said, gently caressing her face. "Furthermore, if I don't know what is going on, then I can't protect you, who's to say if those things show up again, and they take you from me? I need to know Sophie, I love you, please work with me."

"Howl they are just nightmares! And I told you I resent the mate notion, we aren't feral animals."

"Pardon me for telling my soul mate that she is such, thus putting her in the same category as a monster such as I." He huffed, eyes flashing a brief moment of anger and hurt.

"I didn't refer to you as a monster, Howl," she started, rising from his lap to face him, "I think you are overreacting about my dreams."

"My love if I cannot see them then trust me there is something very wrong, and it will deteriorate your health if you do not get any sleep, there are circles under your beautiful hazel eyes, which have also become lackluster." He said hoarsely, kissing the tender areas under her eyes. She knew he was right, she noticed them this morning in the mirror when she was brushing her hair. She sighed and nestled her face in his neck, kissing it tenderly. Howl sighed, he knew full well how Sophie was and that she wouldn't tell him no matter what, she was just so damn independent. But he needed to know, and then an idea hit him. He threaded his fingers through her hair and turned her head to face him gently and gave her a light kiss on the corner of her soft mouth.

"Sophie I need you to come to the castle with me."

"Why?" She asked, looking at his handsome face curiously.

"I want you to at least let Calcifer to see what's going on, please, for me, please Sophie. I might not have seen these dreams but love I just don't like this." He pleaded. She sighed. He wouldn't give up, he would annoy her to no end until she gave him at least _some_ leeway.

"Fine Howl, just this once." She conceded.

So happy he couldn't think of anything else to say, he just grabbed her face and kissed her senseless.

* * *

No matter how many times she had seen the castle, it still took her breath away. "I love this place!" She squealed with delight as she ran out into the garden. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her cheek softly. "It's yours, if you so please, anything you want, I'll get it for you." With nothing but a blush for a response, Howl took her by the hand and led her into the study where Calcifer was waiting patiently for them.

"Master Howl, Mistress Sophie." He said, rising and bowing. Sophie side-glanced Howl who in turn maneuvered her to the silk parlor chair and sat her down. Calcifer kneeled down next to her and looked at her uncertainly.

"What?"

He sighed. "This might be awkward, so please bear with me."

She only nodded and he placed his forehead on hers, and closed his eyes. He sought out her nightmares and found the one he believed had relayed the greatest impact on her soul.

_'It's nothing yet Master…it's your wedding at first…give me a moment master…'_

_'Take your time Calcifer, I just want to find out what's causing my woman trouble.'_

He searched farther, moving through the ceremony…

_"You will never have him! You will never have the happiness you both long for so much! You will not be left to live! You will suffer!" A cynical woman's voice ripped through her mind, laughing and taunting her._

Calcifer's eyes snapped open and he shot out of his kneeling position onto to all fours hissing wildly, his emerald eyes shifting red with anger. Sophie shrieked and jumped back as his fangs and nails grew, obscenely deadly and sharp, his demon form taking shape, a blaze cloaking his body.

Howl jumped between his general and Sophie, shielding her from the blaze erupting from Calcifer as feral sounds ripped through his chest. "Calcifer! Calcifer! Calm down here! Please calm down!"

"What the…what the fuck…" Sophie whispered hoarsely, passing out. Howl whipped around and caught her and laid her back onto the parlor chair, smoothing the hair out of her face. Turning back to face Calcifer, he found his general crouched, flames dissipating, his flaming hair falling back to his shoulders.

"Calcifer?"

The demon looked up, then away, ashamed to meet his master's eyes. "Calcifer, what was it, tell me, I demand you tell me!"

"It was…it was…" He trailed off, anger welling up in him once more. Howl grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK YOU SAW!" He roared.

"It was…Reika."

Howl dropped his hold on Calcifer and hissed. "THAT FUCKING BITCH!"

Poor Sophie woke up to find her lover turning into a large, feral beast, his fangs, claws and feathers changing him into something terrible she had never laid eyes upon before.

"H-Howl…" She whispered hoarsely, silent tears making their way down her cheeks, she knew the pain he would endure after he changed back.

"FUCKING BLOOD BETRAYING BITCH!"

* * *

_Dundundun…. I finally finished that chapter! Whoosh! R&R please!_

_-FaythlessAngel_


	10. Are You Serious!

Author's Note:

I will continue writing this story, I love you guys, so I wouldn't just stop writing it on you! I have the rest of the story plotted out, but I was doing some self editing on the entire story the other day, and realized the story is in the complete wrong time period for what I really wanted to do with it. So I won't take it down for others who want to read or re-read it, but I am going to replace the chapters at some point and time after I have re-written them all and posted news ones, and the story will be fully completed. I can honestly tell you ahead of time to expect the extent of my story to be 12 chapters total. Than kyou so much for reading it so far, and I hope you like it even better after it's re-posted.

Thank you again!

FaythlessAngel

EDIT:

I deleted an author's note I put up do to difficulties with this story, as I am very busy with College and a crumbling love life at the moment. Eleanor, who so kindly WRENCHED MY HEART AND STABBED IT with being so inconsiderate to my privilege as an author to do what I like with my story, will get her final chapters of this story. But only after I finish the re-vamped version of it. It is so hard to finish a story I accidentally placed in the wrong time period. The war, and some of the more important aspects of this story cannot bbe accurately conveyed in this current time period, so I had to set it back. I would appreciate those who actually have a kind word to say, or some constructive advice or criticism worth giving, I welcome it.

-FaythlessAngel

p.s Next time someone wants to talk smack to me, please LOG IN instead of signing as ANON so your fellow readers can give you a piece of their mind, I already have a few e-mails from others who were just as upset but otherwise sympathetic. thank you.


	11. Goodbye

Author's note:

In case you've missed the update on my Bio, here:

My Loves!

I have realized I have been away for almost a YEAR! I apologize PROFUSELY to you! College is very, VERY hectic, and I haven't found the time to do anything anymore. But, I do have some down time now, and as SOON as I have something worth while and complete, I will be posting to a new account here: .net/~panamis

I'm sorry for changing accounts and deleting my stories, but I deactivated the e-mail for this account and I'm amazed (and grateful) I was able to get back on this account. To save myself any future trouble, I am shifting everything over to here:.net/~panamis In case you didn't see the link beforehand.

Thank you for sticking with me, and sorry I've been lost for so long. I hope I can give you something worthwhile soon


End file.
